Tuffnut's Turn
by Dragon in the Flames
Summary: Tuffnut realizes that he's lonely among his friend's, until someone new comes to town, that is. (The first few chapters are more of a background/setup of the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Tuffnut POV**

Today was awful. Hiccup and Astrid got married. They're only 21! That's not why it was awful though, I'm not gonna pretend. It was awful because Hiccup and Astrid are together forever now, Fishlegs and Heather seem to be doing well, and my sister, my only human companion in life ditches me all the time for her beloved Snotface. And who do I have? Half of a dragon that seems to be in love with his other half, always way too busy for Tuffnut.

All I want is someone to spend time with, ya know? I'm not a bad guy, and I may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, but I know that I would be good for somebody. Of all of the guys, how am I the one that's alone?

I continued thinking to myself with my head down after the big celebration. Our chief getting married was such a big deal to everyone. But I mean, come on, it's just Hiccup. I was slowly making my way down to my house after dinner at the Great Hall. I snuck out a little early... I hope Hiccup didn't notice. As I'm walking down the trail, completely lost in thought, I bump into a stranger.

"Ah, sorry man." I said to the fellow. He was probably about 50, and I had definitely never seen him around before.

"Oh, that's alright. Actually, I'm a little lost. I was looking for the Great Hall, I must give my congratulations to my nephew, Hiccup." He smiled.

"Wait, nephew? How?" I asked, rather confused. "Stoick's only brother was Spitelout."

"Ah, yes, Stoick. I'm very sorry for what happened. But I'm not related to Stoick, not by blood. I'm Valka's older brother. When I heard she had been found, I thought I'd come to see her, and then I heard that little Hiccup was getting married, and wasn't so little anymore. So, I brought along the family to meet the rest of the family."

"Rest of the family?" I said, looking for the missing pieces to this puzzle.

"Oh, yes, this here's Styrka, my wife, Lojala, my oldest daughter, Magnus, my son," He gestured to the three other strangers, "and Lura, my youngest daughter."

Oh my Thor she was gorgeous. "Oh, yeah, uh, the uh, wow."

"Are you alright, son?" Asked the man in a rough viking accent, looking concerned, as I became more and more lost in Lura's beautiful dark brown eyes. She had light brown hair with light and dark streaks running down it, one braid stretching across the top of her head and down to the left side, connecting with several other braids. Then it was all gathered into one long, flat braid stretching down to her waist. And, oh gods, how her body looked underneath it. She wore a tight blue shirt, covered in a white-brown spotted shoulder cover. It was interesting. I realized how weird I must have looked, and noticed the girl blushing.

I cleared my throat and fixed my collar and tried to correct myself. "Sorry, the Great Hall is right up this road. I was actually headed up there now!" I lied. But I needed to see more of Lura.

"Okay lad, show us the way!" He commanded, excited to get there. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, right, where ARE my manners. My name, good sir, is Tuffnut, Tuffnut Thorston." I did a little bow, trying to show off my gentlemanly behavior, looking up at Lura as I came out of it to see her response. I was awarded with a little giggle, as she brought her closed hand to her mouth. I smiled a big dorky smile, completely on accident. That was a first, smiling because a girl smiled. "Nice to meet you Tuffnut, my name is Oland." He interrupted my inner babble.

And with that, I began to walk back up to the Great Hall where they were surely still celebrating. Once we got there, Oland spotted Valka right away, and she noticed him heading in her direction, but I slipped out before all of the mushy reunion stuff. Lura was beautiful, but I needed to head home to clear my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lura's POV**

It was a long journey from our island home of Dalstad, about 3 months by ship. But, we had to come, my cousin Hiccup was getting married. Even though I couldn't recall ever meeting him. I've never even wondered about my family's other half. I'd met my aunt Valka once, when I was a babe, but that was before she was eaten by a dragon. Apparently, though, she's still alive. Stories say she killed that dragon and found her way back home, after twenty years.

It was dark when we first arrived. We had just gotten off of the boat, when we ran into a young man, about my age. And Odin, was he amazing. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair falling past his shoulders in thick locks. He had a rugged look to him, and was rather tall and thin. But all of that was just so attractive to me. I couldn't even find the words. Especially when I noticed him looking at me.

It was the cutest thing when the boy, named Tuffnut, bowed and looked at me, like the bow was FOR me. I didn't mean to giggle, but it made him smile, so I was happy.

After we headed up to the Great Hall, I looked for him but he had vanished! I had to see him again. Right after that, Aunt Valka announced our arrival and introduced us to the dragon riders, as she said. I was confused. Dragon _riders_?

"This, of course, is Hiccup, my son, and Astrid, his new bride." Both of them nodded and said "Hi, welcome to Berk," or something of the sort. "Over there are Fishlegs and Heather, Ruffnut and Snotlout, and, well, Tuffnut was here just a minute ago. Oh well, probably off causing a ruckus somewhere." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, if you see a large fire, you've probably found him," The large boy named Fishlegs blurted, causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

Why, was this boy known for being destructive? Sounds like my kind of viking. I smiled.

"Did you say you were dragon _riders_?" My father asked.

Hiccup stepped forward, offering a response. "Yes, here on Berk, we don't kill dragons, we ride them." He smiled. "It all started when I found Toothless." Just as he said that, a large black mass pounced into the spotlight.

"Is that, a Night Fury?" My father asked.

"Yup," he replied, stroking the toothless dragon on the nose.

They continued talking about dragons and Aunt Valka's adventures with over the past twenty years, but my mind kept drifting off to that boy from earlier. And I realized, _he_ rides dragons. Oh Thor, I had to see him again.

Well, I was lucky, because I ended up seeing him again that night.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Aunt Valka asked.

"Well, we hadn't really had that planned. We could always stay on the ship," said my father.

"No, we'll find somewhere for you tonight."

They were discussing places to stay. Hiccup and Astrid were to enjoy their first night as a married pair together tonight, Snotlout's house was full, Fishlegs had no room because of his Gronckle, which made sanse, the mighty beasts. But Ruffnut offered her place. While at first Hiccup hesitated, and suggested we just stay with him, Valka talked him into letting us stay with the twins.

So, after the big celebration, we headed down to the Nut-House. That's what everyone had been calling it, very suiting, they said. Ruffnut walked in first calling out "Tuuufff, get your butt out here!"

"Whaaat," He groaned. I saw a figure starting to head in our direction as it said "Can you not see I'm slee-" Then, once the handsome figure spotted me, he just stopped. "I'm awake, totally awake, completely and utterly awake. Can you not see that I'm awake, Ruffnut?"


End file.
